Under the Mistletoe
by Fauxhawk
Summary: Glenn and Evan spend some time together over the holidays. m/m adult content. Oneshot.


_The prequel/sequel to Merry Christmas. Actually it's more like a co-quel since it doesn't really happen before or afterwards... if co-quel is even a word?  
_

_FF totally crapped out on me when I was writing this and I had to re-write a good chunk of it :/ not cool  
_

* * *

The pleasant throb at his groin was what woke him up from his equally as pleasant dream, but there was something else as well. Cold. His dick was cold. Glenn reluctantly roused himself enough to prop himself halfway up on his elbows. The first thing he noticed was Evan, who was resting his head on his thigh. The smaller man was too engrossed into whatever he was doing to notice that Glenn had now awoken. Glenn squinted through bleary eyes as he watched, as well as felt, what looked to be Evan painting on his erect shaft.

"Wha're you doing?" Glenn mumbled groggily. Evan's head instantly popped up to look at him.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully, giving Glenn his familiar one-sided smiled. He immediately turned his attention back to his task, the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. Glenn watched silently in complete confusion as more green paint was transferred onto his cock, jerking away involuntarily at the coldness of the paint.

"Stop moving," Evan whined, "You're making it ugly! Go back to sleep."

"How am I supposed to go back to sleep with you playing around with my dick like that?"

Evan poked his tongue out at him. "Well, stop moving then. You said I could do whatever I wanted this morning."

Glenn hissed as Evan brought the frigid paintbrush back to his shaft again, and tried to remember what the hell had possessed him to agree to that in the first place. Evan suddenly stopped his brush strokes, moved his head back as if to scrutinize his work and frowned. Evidently, whatever he was trying to draw wasn't going the way he wanted to. Glenn started to laugh at the look of sheer disappointment on his face, but the laugh quickly turned into a moan when Evan's warm, wet tongue swiped up his pulsating shaft to clean away the paint.

"Uh, much as I like you licking me, I don't think it's healthy for you to ingest paint," Glenn commented a little worriedly.

"It's edible paint, dummy." Evan stuck out his now green tongue at him again. "Green is the best flavour."

"Green is a colour, not a flavour."

"Well it tastes good," Evan replied distractedly as he began to paint again. "Hmm, where'd that vein go?"

Before Glenn could even question what he meant, Evan engulfed a good portion of his cock into his hot mouth, delivering a forceful suck that had Glenn arching off the bed with a harsh cry. Evan flashed Glenn a crafty grin and went back to painting, tracing the newly resurfaced vein with green paint and started to add leaves to it. Glenn fell back against the bed with a groan. At least now he knew why he was so hard, even with the cold paint constantly being applied to him. He was so close to coming that it almost hurt. "You're gonna let me come soon, right?" Glenn asked, trying to keep any hint of desperation out of his voice. He was the one who was ultimately supposed to be in control, damnit.

"When I'm finished."

Although he was fairly certain he'd end up with blue balls if he had to wait much longer, Glenn tried to force his thoughts elsewhere so he didn't end up spilling himself all over Evan's little project he had going on. Mark would torment him to no end if he found out that the Big Red Machine was letting 'that Bourne kid', as Mark often referred to him, have him by the balls--both figuratively and literally. Letting Mark boss him around was one thing, but submitting to a younger man who was half his size was a whole different story.

However, Glenn had to admit it was a nice change of pace to be around someone younger, someone not jaded. Mark could be a real grump sometimes, especially during the Christmas holidays, and his clingy bitch of a girlfriend didn't help matters much. Glenn couldn't get Mark alone for more than a few minutes before she'd pop up out of nowhere and steer him away to god knows where. On the bright side, he'd heard that Shawn was going to make a move on Mark. Glenn smirked to himself as he imagined how she'd take to the Heartbreak Kid himself advancing on what she no doubt considered her territory. There was no question whose side the majority of the locker room would be on if it came down to that.

A clicking sound brought Glenn out of his thoughts just in time to see Evan put something on to the floor at the foot of the bed. "What was that?"

"I'm done!" Evan announced, avoiding Glenn's question.

"Oh, good. Gonna suck me off now?" Glenn asked eagerly, arching both eyebrows comically high into his hairline. That is, if he actually had a hairline.

"Don't you wanna at least see the finished product?" Evan pouted.

"Fine." Glenn let out a mock sigh.

Evan giggled, retrieving a handheld mirror from the floor and held it up so Glenn could see. Glenn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. One of the his balls had been painted white, the other red, and both were outlined and shaded to look like berries. Several green leaves snaked up the sides of his shaft, starting at the base and reaching up to the head. "What the hell?" Glenn laughed.

"Mistletoe!" Evan exclaimed excitedly, "I couldn't remember if mistletoe was supposed to be red or white so I did both."

"Uh huh, and you know what mistletoe is for, right?" Glenn asked, a sly smile making its way onto his face.

"For kissing," Evan answered shortly, before placing a few wet kisses on the head of Glenn's erection. Glenn's hips jerked upward of their own accord, trying to get closer to his warm mouth.

"Actually, you're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe," Glenn gasped out and then mentally kicked himself when Evan removed his delicious mouth from his aching cock.

"Under, huh?" Evan grinned before moving to lie between Glenn's legs and placed a kiss on his perineum, "You mean here?"

"Yeah, mmm, I guess," Glenn moaned as Evan began to lick the sensitive area. Evan's nose brushed against his sac teasingly as he continued his ministrations, though whether on purpose or not Glenn wasn't sure. "More," he demanded, arching upward in an attempt to get closer.

Evan used both hands to hold Glenn's hips down as he began to lick and suck away the paint on his sac. "Mmm, vanilla," he hummed. The vibrations against Glenn drove him crazy and he let out a deep shuddering sigh as Evan started to systematically clean his way up the shaft. His talent tongue traced along the pulsating enlarged vein on one side, licking away the pre-cum that had started to leak from the engorged head, before moving to the other side of the shaft to repeat the process.

Glenn arched off the bed with a loud moan when Evan finally took him into his hot mouth. He gripped the younger man's head tightly as he began to bob quickly up and down his cock, his tongue alternating between tracing the ridge of the head and flicking against the sensitive slit. When Evan brought his hand up to massage his sac as well, it was all over for him. "Fuck," Glenn gasped, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he came and flooded Evan's mouth with his seed.

Sagging against the bed, Glenn let his hands fall from their vice grip on Evan's head as he let his heartbeat return to normal. Evan grabbed his phone from the foot of the bed and crawled up Glenn's body to lie down on top of him, resting his chin against the large man's chest and grinned. It wasn't until then that Glenn noticed Evan had some red paint smeared on his nose, probably from when he was putting his oral talents to use just a few minutes ago. He snickered and was about to tell him when Evan held out his phone to Glenn displaying a photo of his decorated erection.

"You took a picture?!" Glenn made a grab to snatch the phone from him so he could delete it, but Evan dodged his arm and scooted over to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, why not? It's cool!"

"Ev, I don't need pictures of my dick circling the internet."

"I wasn't gonna put it on the internet." Evan gave an exasperated sigh. "Besides, even if someone finds it, it's just a picture of a dick, not _your _dick."

"Yeah, but..." Glenn trailed off, but quickly finding that there wasn't any further argument he could think of.

"Pleeease?" Evan went as far as to give him puppy dog eyes. "I'll let you count it as your Christmas present for me."

As soon as the puppy dog eyes came out, Glenn caved in immediately. "Fine," he sighed, trying to look stern and not to smile at the younger man's happiness, "But you're not allowed to use that look on me for a month."

"Okie," Evan said quickly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"And," Glenn added, taking the phone out of his grasp, "I want a picture from today too. Smile for me." Glenn grinned as Evan obediently smiled for the camera as he snapped the photo. "C'mere, rudolph."

"Rudolph?" Evan's brows furrowed in confusion, clearly oblivious to the fact that he had red paint all over his nose. Glenn held out the phone to Evan so he could see the picture of him with paint of his nose. "Hey!" Evan laughed and made to rub it off, but Glenn stopped him, pulling him close so he could lick the paint off himself.

"Mmm, red."

"Red is a colour, not a flavour," Evan repeated Glenn's earlier comment in a dead serious tone, but the grin on his face belied his tone of voice. "So how does it taste?"

Glenn smiled and pulled him close before answering, "Tastes like Christmas."


End file.
